Communication service providers (e.g., telephony service provider, application service provider, or internet service provider) may provide multimedia services and telecommunication services via communication networks. Standards for telecommunication services may specify how telecommunication services are provided between customers who receive telecommunication service from different telecommunication service providers. Regulation of standards between telecommunication providers enables telecommunication services to be provided between telecommunication providers without difficulties.
Unlike traditional telecommunications services, communication of multimedia services (e.g., business applications, email applications, and media applications) between communication service providers is relatively non-standardized. Each communication service provider may establish its own standards that define how multimedia data for multimedia services is encoded, sent, decoded, and displayed. Communication service providers may define standards for multimedia services based on considerations of multimedia service platforms, multimedia applications (e.g., proprietary software applications), and customized services. Two devices that receive communication service from different communication service providers may not be able to establish a communication session for multimedia service between the two devices due to differences in standards applied by each communication service provider. A particular communication service provider may provide a multimedia service to registered users via a particular application provided by the particular communication service provider. Two devices that are registered to receive communication service from different communication service providers via a particular application provided by the different communication service providers, respectively, may be unable to instantly initiate a communication session due to several procedures (e.g., registration and application installation) that may be performed before the session can be established.